Lady of Silks
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: Acnologia has an enlightening conversation with a woman from his past. Her name is the Lady of Silks, and she has a especial connection with the seven Dragonslayers...past Acnologia/OC.


A black shadow swooped across the sky, imposing and rank of evil. Clawed fingers, winged back, and armored body all told the terrified onlookers (a few hikers) that this was Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse.

He rocketed through the air at a leisurely pace, flying straight to a treasured mountain crag where he lived, far far away from the insects he called humans. He crash-landed on a rocky peak, and transformed with a growl into his human form, a striking young man with smoldering eyes, a muscled arm, and a face of thunder.

He ducked his head as he went inside his cave, wincing as his wounded arm stroke against the side of the entrance, the arm that Igneel took from him.

"That damn Fire Dragon…" Acnologia's human voice was still a low snarl much like his dragon form, and it hissed around the echoes of the cave like a million snakes writhing and twisting.

"Do not fear, King of the Flames." He muttered, sitting himself down and bowing his head mockingly. "I will ensure your legacy ends with the death of your son." He raised his head, staring out at the pinpricks of stars beginning to shine in the sky. "As well as the other vermin who dare to call themselves Dragonslayers."

"You would really kill them just to keep your own title of Dragon?"

The voice startled Acnologia out of his reverie, and he whipped his good arm around to strike whoever had been disturbing his meditation. His arm collided with a wall of…silk?

He withdrew his arm, frowning. "I told you not to come here, Aeva."

A raspy cackle rattled through the cave. "I come and go as I wish, Black Dragon. I remember a time when you actually liked to see me."

"Those days are over now, woman. Leave my home." He stood up, reaching his full height of seven and a half feet. "I would have no more to do with humans."

The old woman swathed in shawls and expensive silks sitting cross-legged on the pebble ground scoffed. "You would not talk with them but kill them? That is still a form of interaction, Black Dragon."

"Stop calling me that, or I'll call you by your full title, Lady of Silks." Acnologia bent down to sneer into the unimpressed old woman's wrinkled face. "And you can stop the old lady act too. I want to see you young and fresh again."

"As you wish." The old woman's wrinkles smoothed into a beautifully formed face, eyes like sapphires and a mouth like Cupid's Bow. Her body filled out and grew taller, and she transformed into a ravishing young woman right before Acnologia's smirking eyes.

"As long as you don't try to grope me, I'll remain in this form." Her voice was melodic, warm, but held a hint of repulsion. "I would really not like to bundle you in my Smothering Silks again."

"Come now, I already did that before." Acnologia waved his hand around in an exasperated gesture. "And if my memory serves, WE did a lot more than just groping."

Aeva flushed but only barely. "And you left me after claiming you loved me." Her voice was barely there, but it echoed a thousand times before fully falling into silence.

"I say a lot of things, human. I only do things that benefit me, say things that propel me towards my course, and nothing else." Acnologia bent down until their foreheads touched, her eyes glaring and his smirking. "And I was VERY benefitted by that encounter, Aeva, until you betrayed me."

"You do realize that because of that night, you lost your power by half?" Aeva spat. "I gave birth to your son nine months later. He possesses your power in his own human body, the human body you claimed to hate."

"And I do!" Acnologia roared, his arm clutching her now by the neck, grinding her against the wall. "I despise the humans. They are nothing but a corrupt race, trying to either kill themselves or each other by their puny magic. I loathe them. Why did you think I scarred our son's body the day you showed him to me? He was one worm among millions, the millions I will wipe out in the very near future. Oh, don't think I won't do it. I'll kill them all, and soon I will rule among the ashes of the demolished."

Aeva put her hands on the wall and a tapestry with blazing colors wrapped itself around the Black Dragon's furious hand, wrenching her neck free and shoving him away until he staggered. "You monster of a dragon…."

"My love, all dragons are monsters." Acnologia laughed, the ugly sound rippling through the cave. "I will be a monster killer, and soon the son of Igneel would learn to fear my claws and breath. Nay, he would come to fight me, as reckless as his father, and I will kill him like I killed his father."

"You have a great many sons and daughter of dragons to kill." Aeva stood straight, surrounding herself with her magic fabrics and silks. "Seven are they. But do you really think they would be so easy to annihilate? I have watched them, Acnologia of the Apocalypse. They brim with magic power. They are not as weak as you suppose."

"I killed four of them once, seven years ago." Acnologia looked to the sky again, where the few stars had become a galaxy. "I can do it again, along with the other three and reassure myself that they all stay dead this time."

Aeva watched him with a sinking heart. "I can't stop you even if I tried, wouldn't I?" She smiled sadly. "I have no choice but to watch the future of this thriving country be wiped out by the footprints of the Black Dragon. I can learn to stop you."

"You can alliance yourself with the Dark Wizard Zeref." Acnolgia waved his hand carelessly. "He also wants to stop me. A great deal of people do, apparently." He laughed again, but more thoughtfully this time.

"Farewell, Black Dragon." Aeva descended the rocky steps with feet that seemed to find a foothold among the thorns and sharp rocks. "I would see you again one day."

"You will see me eating out of the corpses of the Dragonslayers." Acnologia said pleasantly. "Farewell, beautiful, treacherous Aeva. I will see you among the void of spirits."

"I'm already dead, idiot." Aeva said sharply. She went down a couple more feet until she stopped. "If you want to know, our son survived your scarring." She said proudly. "He is now the master of a guild. A guild of Spartans."

"I expected nothing less from my flesh and blood." Acnologia turned away from her. "He may live a little longer, but he will die too. Do not put your trust in humans." He disappeared further inside the cave, into secret passages that led to graveyards.

"Hmm." Aeva walked away for good this time, and she soon shimmered and vanished as the stars flickered and shone coldly from above.

O.O

That night, a tiny handkerchief made of the purest silk was tossed by the wind. It landed in a rundown cottage, where a tiny cat-shaped sign read, "Natsu and Happy." It emitted an aura of peace and protection, and the young man with the cherry-blossom hair dreamt deeper than night and dreamed of his father. "Igneel…"

 **A/N: Meet my newest OC, the Lady of Silks, Aeva Cowl. Like and review! (PS: The guild hall run by Acnologia's son is another of my original creations, called Spartan Hall.)**


End file.
